The Frozen Love
by The Primordial God Of the Moon
Summary: After Frollo's death Esmeralda flees Paris and goes to Arendelle she wants a new life there. A new life she will get EvilElsa g!p
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi everyone**

**Everyone: Hi my Lord**

**Me: I own-**

**Elsa and Esmeralda: THE RIGHT WAY**

**Me: Fine geez I don't own Frozen or The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney does**

**Elsa and Esmeralda: Good**

**Me: You guys are lucky I love you both now own with the Story**

* * *

After the Eternal Winter officials of the other countries came to the new Arendelle Winter Ball. Some came to see the Queen beautiful magic. Most came to woo the Snow Queen but they don't know of her little secret. Unlike other females, Elsa has a penis. She always kept it secret and by being the cruel Snow Queen.

Esmeralda came off the ship from Paris. After Frollo's death her people thought they would be safe….how wrong they were. You see the King of France believed that Frollo's death was the crimes of the gypsies. He killed Phoebus and Quasimodo. After the two deaths Esmeralda flee and went aboard the ship to get to Arendelle thinking she can make a new life there.

"Young girl come inside today it is the Winter Ball." said a servant of the Ice Palace .

Esmeralda turned and said." No thank you I don't want to disrupt the Queen's party."

"Nonsense the Queen is allowing everyone into her Palace. Her home is beautiful and powerful , so came." The servant said with smile but fear was in her eyes.

Esmeralda gave in and the servant grab her hand and she followed her to a beautiful Palace made of pure ice. The palace was tall and it had snow around it . Inside as even more beautiful. The hall was lined with Greek columns and they were a fountain in the middle with ice pouring out of it. Guards made out of snow with Ice armor walked around carry weapons out of snow. The throne room was spectacular. With a white carpet in the middle. Columns lined like the hall but there was more sculptures. At the end of the room there was a throne made out of ice. It looked graceful and elegant but powerful. After a couple of hours a voice shouted.

"Her majesty and ruler of Arendelle, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle." the man said.

Everyone bowed as the room temperature went down extremely. Esmeralda was shivering but bowed. Esmeralda lost her breath when she saw the Queen. Her hair was a platinum blonde and it was tied in a braid and it lied on her left shoulder. She weared a tiara made out of pure ice. Her icy blue eyes look like she was freezing her soul. Her dress was a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor.

The Queen's smile was cruel, dark, and cold she spoke her voice was like iscles stabbing Esmeralda. " Welcome to Arendelle's first Winter Ball. Enjoy yourselves and enjoy my Palace."

Esmeralda walked up to the Queen but a voice stopped her." Esmeralda, get her." she knew that voice. It was the king of France's voice.

She was grab but the Queen yelled. "STOP!"

The King look at the Queen and said." Your majesty, this is a cr-."

The Queen cut him off. "King of France when you are in my county you follow my rules." She looked at the King's guards and glared. "Let her go." Her voice was cold and more freezing. The guards reluctantly let Esmeralda go.

"Leave Arendelle and never come back." Elsa said.

The King nodded and ran. Elsa look at Esmeralda and yelled."GUARDS."

They guards ran in and said in."Yes your majesty?'

Elsa looked at them and said."Bring her to my study at once."

Esmeralda paled and the guards grabbed her and took her away to the Queen's study.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**

**Me:Sorry I was gone for a while *dodges food and weapons* **

**Me:Echoxhnox- I might add Anna but I need to think what purpose she could be in the story**

**Me:Disclaimer please Elsa**

**Elsa: The Primordial of the Moon does not own Frozen or the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney does**

**Me:Thank now own with the story**

* * *

The guards brought Esmeralda to the Queen's study. Once there they let go of her and left. Esmeralda examined the room. It was like the other rooms it was made of pure ice. near the back there was a desk made of ice. On the countertop there was snow that was neatly press down to make a sorta counter rug. The door opened but Esmeralda did not hear it. The Queen came and watch the gypsy girl with interested. She lightly coughed and Esmeralda jumped and turned around to meet Elsa's cold eyes. Elsa however can looked at Esmeralda's beautiful figure and features. Her emerald green eyes, her red lips, dark skin, and messy hair made her all the more aroused. Her body made her more beautiful. Her giant breasts and beautiful arse made her look delicious. However Elsa stopped herself she can not take the women right there and now but oh how she wish she could.

"Your majesty." Esmeralda said and bowed to the Queen. Elsa smiled warmed up but then it turned back to a cold smiled.

"Tell me girl what is your name and why did the King of France want with you?" Elsa cold voice said and made Esmeralda shivered. The Esmeralda told Elsa her name, about her friend Quasimodo, her love Phoebus, and her enemy Frollo. How she talked back to the minister of justice and how she got trapped in Notre Dame. Paris burning cause of Frollo's obsession with Esmeralda. How she almost got burned and how Frollo died. Now the King of France wants her dead not doubt.

"You may stay here." Elsa said softly she now did not want to take to gypsy girl but helped her. She scowled at herself becoming to soft like the snow and like how she was younger, playing with her sister Anna.

Esmeralda eyes brighten up like a star and she hugged the Snow Queen and said. "Thank so much." She realized who she was hugging and quickly let go.

"I am so sorry I didn-" Esmeralda said she started to stuttering but she was cut off by the Queen laughter.

"Its okay." she said between breaths.

Elsa put on a straight face and shouted. "Grinda!"

A beautiful young girl with black hair and grey eyes came in."Yes your majesty." she said looking fondly at the Queen.

"Bring Esmeralda to one of the guest rooms." Her voice cooled and clear.

Grinda nodded and made Esmeralda follow her. They walked into a room with a queen size bed, a bathroom on the right and a closet that made her shocked. There was food on the bed side table.

Grinda said."You will sleep here okay?"

"Yes thank you." Esmeralda said.

Once Grinda left Esmeralda ate and was in awed how good the food was. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that guys I know it wasn't the best but I tried can guys leave me some ideas what the next chapter would be about. Thank.**

**Sincerely, The Primordial God of the Moon **


End file.
